A Summer Escape
by Sasami-kun
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?
1. Capítulo 1

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Ingles: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kin

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Fleur Delacour

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

NA: Esta história foi editada. Também foi apontado para mim nas histórias de Harry Potter em que o nome da Senhora Delacour é Apolline. Eu tinha um 'nome' é Isabeau, mas é alterado na versão editada. Divirta-se!

PROLOGUE

Harry caiu sobre o peito, duro pálido.

Seus cabelos estão pingando de suor e seu corpo está molhado de suas atividades. Sua respiração irregular foi acompanhado por seu parceiro. Parecia que ele estava exausto. Ainda assim, foi uma noite muito quente e depois de todo suor ao redor sentiu muito incomodado dormir mesmo que ele estava exausto. Os sons da rua abaixo não estavam ajudando.

Ele foi colocado sobre a cama e foi puxado contra o outro homem. Foi melhor agora e mais confortável.

"Basta ir dormir", ele murmurou para o mais jovem.

Harry tentou se acalmar, mas ele se sentia pegajosa com sêmen e suor cobrindo-o.

"Não é possível, eu preciso de um banho."

Ele ouviu um murmurou de feitiço limpeza que foi seguido por um encanto de resfriamento. A sensação era estranha em seu corpo cansado, mas depois de toda a tensão que ele tomou ele estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas o sono.

Fleur não estava acostumada a estar tão preocupada. Tinha sido apenas duas semanas que Harry Potter o acompanhou ao seu país de origem.

Após o fim do Torneio Tribruxo se sentiu entorpecida. A morte de Cedrico Diggory não a tinha deixado indiferente, nem o fato de que ela foi atingida pela Maldição Cruciatus por Victor Krum, mesmo que o adolescente havia sido sob a Maldição Imperius. Ela sabia que isso significava que a paz não iria durar muito. A ultima vez que seu país não tinha sido seriamente afetado pelo Lorde das Trevas, mas isso não significa que ela não estava preocupada com os laços que tinha formado com algumas das bruxas e bruxos britânicos, especialmente Harry Potter.

O bruxo de cabelos pretos, olhos verdes era o centro de seus pensamentos desde que ela e sua família o encontrou sentado sozinho na plataforma esperando por seus parentes para aparecer. Depois de cinco horas, ela e sua irmã Gabrielle insistiu e esperou para ver o que aconteceria. Após esse tempo eles passaram a ver o menino sozinho com a sua coruja nevado foi Apolline Delacour a si mesma que se aproximou do jovem adolescente com seu marido, Armand, um passo atrás. Apolline era metade Veela e a esperar de novo, então seus instintos maternais estavam em um momento alto. Seu marido tinha para distraí-la de descobrir os parentes do menino e puni-los com um mundo de dor. Para a mãe de Fleur é a situação era simples, Harry iria segui-los para a França.

O adolescente tinha piscou para eles, a boca aberta na declaração. Em seguida, ele ofereceu um sorriso tímido. E depois se recusou, dizendo-lhes que ele não quer, que eles fiquem em apuros e que sua família estaria lá, em algum momento.

" _Non, Mon Che_ (Não, minha querida_)_ que você está vindo com a gente ", Apolline insistiu. Seu sotaque era mais clara do que sua filha. "Você precisa comer um pouco mais ..."

Ela tinha então fez um gesto para Armand para cuidar da bagagem de Harry e então puxou o adolescente, após ela isso começou a conversar sobre os planos que tinha para ele.

Fleur e Gabrielle tinham compartilhado uma olhada e seguiu-os com sorrisos felizes.

Depois para ele foi um borrão. Harry foi dado seu próprio quarto, tomado para compras e Armand tinha acompanhado o menino para os curandeiros verificou que ele estava abaixo do peso e tinha ferimentos ainda em cura, enquanto, ele sofria de ossos quebrados e mal remendadas . Em poucas palavras Harry Potter tinha é uma bagunça. Mas os Delacour tomou conta de tudo e o assistente britânico se tornou outro membro da família para eles.

No seu aniversário, Fleur decidiu tirá-lo para um par de bebidas, dança e até mesmo paquerar. Então ela foi decisivamente preocupada, quando ele acabou em um lugar diferente do que ela. Ela olhou para a figura ainda está dormindo na cama atrás dela. Ele era um homem bonito, alto, musculoso e exótica, com sua pele cor de chocolate e um brinco de presa agradável. Ele era um bom parceiro e talentoso na cama, mas ela ainda encontrava-se lembrar do ruivo bonito do último dia de Torneio.

Ainda assim, sua mente voltou ao presente e ao fato de que era sete da manhã e ela não tinha a menor idéia de onde Harry estava.

" _Ma mère va me tuer (_ Minha mãe vai me matar _) "_ Fleur gemeu.

Harry acordou por causa da queimadura que sentia em seu bumbum. E depois havia a conversa rápida que ele ouviu na outra sala. Ele não entendia uma palavra _''petit déjeuner"_. Seu estômago resmungou com a simples menção do cafe da manhã e o adolescente corou, contente que ele estava sozinho e ninguém ouviu. Ele teve tempo para olhar ao redor da sala. Na noite anterior ele tinha sido levado pela luxúria e era um pouco embaraçoso agora.

"Você é acordado", comentou uma voz profunda.

Harry engoliu em seco. Na luz da manhã tudo era diferente. Cabelos de pretos, sedoso e longo e olhos escuros e cinza muito bonitos. Sua pele era pálida, quase branco. Ele também usava apenas pijama soltos, revelando uma figura elegante e esculpida. Ele não era volumoso, ou ósseo, simplesmente perfeito. O homem sorriu como ele levitou a bandeja que corria atrás dele na cama.

"Volte", ele disse com firmeza.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele não luta para lembrar o nome que ele tinha sido gritando para a melhor parte da noite anterior.

"Obrigado Rabastan," Harry respondeu. Ele olhou para o croissants com interesse, enquanto ele subiu de volta na cama. Ele sentou-se cautelosamente, sua bunda ainda sensivel e queima de todas as suas atividades noturnas.

Rabastan levou sua mão, pegou um croissant e mergulhou em creme.

"Gosto é melhor assim", respondeu o outro.

Harry deu uma mordida e cantarolou. Era realmente delicioso. E ele preferiu que a dieta rica do que a gordura servida em Hogwarts. Ele não era mesmo a considerar as refeições que ele tinha na casa dos Dursley. Ele empurrou o pensamento fora de sua mente e deu outra mordida. Todo o tempo Rabastan assisti-lo comer.

"Você não vai comer?" Harry perguntou.

O outro homem balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho muito apetite."

Harry balançou a cabeça, agarrou outro croissant e mergulhou-o em creme. Então ele ofereceu a Rabastan, manchando um pouco de creme branco em seus lábios. O homem sorriu com seus olhos quando ele deu uma mordida e mastigou pensativamente.

"Saboroso, mas ..." ele pegou a comida, Harry segurou e colocou-o na bandeja. Então ele se inclinou e beijou o adolescente nos lábios. Foi difícil e exigente e Harry adorou. Mesmo na noite anterior Rabastan tinha sido muito gentil, mas ele teve o cuidado quando percebeu que Harry havia sido um virgem. Ele era intenso e apaixonado e Harry perdeu-se nas sensações.

Como ele estava abaixado na cama de novo, Harry pensou que este era o seu melhor aniversário.

Final do capítulo

Nota da Tradutora: Oi gente!

Espero que estão gostando da tradução. Foi um pouco dificil traduzir algumas coisas e encaixar as palavras para entender.

Deixem Reviews!

E Aguardem o próximo capítulo de _**"Encontrando o Vampiro".**_

beijos, até a próxima.

Sasami-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Inglês: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kun

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

* * *

Um dia depois

* * *

Harry amaldiçoou enquanto ele corria pela rua. Sua manhã de sexo com Rabastan tinha o distraído e ele esqueceu tudo sobre o encontro com Fleur. Ele estava disposto a apostar que a bruxa estava com raiva e ele realmente não podia correr muito rápido. Sua bunda estava doendo muito na hora em que ele acordou.

Avistou o cabelo loiro prateado e parou.

"Fleur!" ele gritou.

"'Arry!" ela girou seu olhar furioso.

"Eu sei que sou impossível", ele correu a dizer. "Mas eu tenho uma boa razão para isso."

"É melhor você dizer", ameaçou. Ela parecia quase pronta para matá-lo.

"Eu conheci um cara...".

"O homem de cabelo escuro?" Fleur piscou. Ela agarrou o braço dele. "E você tomou o café da manhã?"

Harry corou até a raiz dos cabelos e Fleur riu.

"Oh, Arry. Venha."

Harry a seguiu até um restaurante trouxa com um sentimento mortificado sobre a conversa que iria seguir.

* * *

Rabastan deixou o hotel tinha sido escondido desde que fugiu da Grã-Bretanha. Ele tinha sido um homem livre e um criminoso e escapou por um mês agora. Ele também se separou do seu irmão por tanto tempo. Rodolphus tinha optado por ficar em seu país de origem para se esconder. Os Malfoy estava fornecendo moradia para sua esposa Bellatrix. Rabastan balançou a cabeça. Ele nunca tinha gostado de Bellatrix Black, nem mesmo quando ela estava sã e sua aparência radiante. Essa bruxa insana havia arruinado seu irmão mais do que as escolhas do seu próprio pai.

Ele atravessou a rua movimentada e se dirigiu para o portal para a comunidade mágica. Ele estava fazendo uma poção e estava faltando alguns ingredientes. Ele ignorou os olhares admirados que ele estava ganhando de muitas mulheres e alguns homens que passavam. Em vez de chamar sua atenção, pois parecia lembrá-lo do garoto que ele passou a noite e de manhã. Isto quase o fez sorrir. Ele não sentia desejo tão forte antes da noite passada. Mesmo antes de Azkaban, quando ele era um adolescente que ele não tinha sentido atração por ninguém. Ele tinha dormido com alguns de seus colegas, mas só porque ele estava curioso. Seu irmão mais velho, muitas vezes brincou que ele era assexuado. Depois que ele havia sido condenado a Azkaban, justamente quando ele se formou na escola. Ele nunca teve tempo para viver sua vida.

Rabastan se lembrou do garoto de olhos verdes e formou um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele não estava deixando que a tentação se afastar dele.

* * *

"Fleur! Devagar! E não fala em francês, eu não consigo entender uma palavra," Harry disse para bruxa animada.

"Mas devemos comemorar!"

"Com o café?" Harry parecia duvidoso.

" _Trop tôt pour l'alcool_ (Cedo demais para o álcool) " , ela murmurou.

"Basta com o Francês!" Harry protestou.

Fleur ignorou. Ela empurrou-o em uma mesa e pediu um café aceitável e lanches para os dois, enquanto ela pediu por detalhes e Harry viu-se dando, antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes. Fleur riu em todos os momentos embaraçosos fazendo a face de Harry vermelhas.

"Cale-se, não é muito engraçado," Harry reclamou.

"Eu sei", Fleur sorriu. "Eu sou feliz por você Arry".

"Obrigado."

"E você quando vai vê - lo outra vez?" Fleur pegou um biscoito de canela.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho."

A bruxa o observou calmamente. Enquanto ela não estava realmente incomodada com uma noite ocasional, pois ela não tinha qualquer pensamento a respeito de como Harry poderia ser afetado por ela. Claro que ele se divertiu e a atenção que recebeu de seu amante todas as noites, mas Harry era do tipo que queria sentir o amor e não luxúria. Fleur fez uma promessa silenciosa para si mesma que iria ajudar o garoto de olhos verdes, tanto quanto podia.

"Ele é um _magician_ (bruxo), que é bem dotado", Fleur murmurou. "Você sabe seu nome?"

"Rabastan," Harry respondeu.

Fleur franziu a testa um pouco no nome, sentindo-se um pouco familiar, antes que ela encolheu os ombros, assim viria a mais tarde.

" _Et nous attendre ensuite_ (vamos esperar então) ", Fleur lhe disse.

Apolline beijou Armand suavemente nos lábios. O assistente sorriu e tocou na barriga. Ela estava começando a mostrar.

"Será que vai ser uma menina também?", ele perguntou a sua esposa em francês.

"Eu não tenho certeza querido, mas depois de Harry, eu espero que eu possa dar-lhe um filho", disse a bruxa com carinho.

"Sim, ele é um jovem notável", Armand concordou. Ele teve o cuidado de confiar nas outras pessoas. Ele não era muito bonito e marcante, mas ordinário. Ele teve a primeira surpresa quando Apolline o escolheu mais de outros adolescentes para o Baile da Primavera de Beauxbatons, mas a bruxa riu e disse que ele era muito mais divertido e uma pessoa mais amável do que o resto deles.

Ao longo dos anos, ele tinha aprendido com sua esposa e sua família que a maioria dos homens queria aqueles com sangue Veela, porque os genes eram fortes e o fascínio, mesmo depois de quatro gerações poderia aparecer dominante. Aqueles com o poder político, muitas vezes tentaram se casar em famílias como a dele e com duas filhas, ele foi cauteloso. Mas o menino britânico foi nada com as quais ele temia. Ele tratou com direito suas meninas, tanto Fleur e Gabrielle o amavam como um irmão, "ou um animal de estimação", pensou com diversão. Ele gostaria de ter alguém para conversar sobre esportes como ambos com suas filhas acabaram por ser mulher e menina. Ele poderia gostar de um filho.

"Você ouviu o retorno de Fleur e Harry na parte da manhã? Devo acordá-los para o café da manhã?"

Armand fez uma pausa. Ele não tinha ouvido o retorno dos dois adolescentes, mas como ele poderia dizer a sua mulher sem se preocupar com ela?

"Bem..."

Gabrielle entrou na sala de estar. Ela parou para vê-los se abraçando. Ela corou, mas seus olhos disse-lhe diversão.

"Olá querida, o que você quer?" Apolline perguntou.

"Ah, eu não estou interrompendo nada?" Gabrielle perguntou.

"Não, por falar. Fleur está acordado? Eu posso fazer-lhe algum café da manhã..." A mãe parou na frente do rosto filha.

"Ela não retornou na noite passada, ela fez?"

"Eu vou cuidar dela, você descansa", Armand disse a sua esposa.

Só então a porta da frente foi aberta em que a família estava.

"Isso é tão ruim", Harry murmurou.

"Você era tarde", disse Fleur a ele.

"Mas você me atrasou mais", Harry voltou.

"_Où avez-vous été deux?_ (Onde é que vocês dois foram?)", Armand exigia. Apolline e Gabrielle foram bem atrás dele.

"Sua culpa!"

"Não, foi sua também," Harry retornou. Ele poderia dizer que Armand estava preocupado e mesmo com raiva ele não entendia uma palavra que ele disse.

"O que você fez?" Apolline perguntou, desconfiado.

Harry corou e Fleur riu.

"Eu prefiro não dizer," Harry murmurou. "É ruim o suficiente que Fleur sabe."

"Você não pode dizer a mamãe", declarou Fleur. "Você vê Arry conheceu um homem..."

"Fleur...", Harry gemeu.

"Agora estou curiosa", Apolline o cortou.

"Bem, Arry tem _un amant_ (um amante)!", Fleur gritou.

Sua mãe e irmã foram igualmente satisfeitas. Armand vê-los tão animado sentiu para o adolescente do sexo masculino.

Kingsley retornou para seu quarto de hotel no _Golden Chaudron_ (Caldeirão de Ouro) e encontrou três corujas esperando por ele em sua janela.

O Auror se sentiu cansado só de olhar para eles.

A primeira carta foi do Ministério, apenas alguns para anúncio para o baile de Aurores. O segundo era de seu sobrinho e o terceiro foi da Ordem.

Ele imediatamente digitalizados os contextos, reconhecendo roteiro puro de Dumbledore.

Ele basicamente disse a ele que tinha mais uma semana para rastrear Rabastan Lestrange, porque depois que ele tem que voltar para a Grã-Bretanha e escoltar Harry Potter da casa de seus parentes para a sede da Ordem.

Kingsley passou a mão no rosto. Seria uma semana dura.

* * *

Final do capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Inglês: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kun

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

* * *

Fora de sua mente

* * *

Rabastan decidiu comer naquela noite perto o suficiente do seu quarto de hotel. Ele escolheu para comer em um estabelecimento trouxa como não era prudente permanecer na comunidade mágica de Paris por muito tempo. Ele não podia acreditar na sua sorte quando viu um rosto familiar já no pequeno restaurante trouxa. Essas bochechas rosadas e cabelo preto bagunçado lembrou-se do seu amante de dois dias atrás. Ele decidiu escrever-lhe logo para outra reunião, mas ele teve sorte de encontrá-lo esta noite.

No entanto, sua alegria foi curta duração quando viu o garoto de olhos verdes sendo escoltado por nada menos que três belas figuras, duas mulheres e uma menina. Todas elas tinham a aparência excepcionalmente bela e Rabastan rapidamente entendeu o porque. Todas eram Veela, parte como seu fascínio Veela não era tão forte.

Ainda assim, o Lestrange não era conhecido por recuar a partir de algo que ele queria. Ele se aproximou da mesa e ele reprimiu um sorriso quando viu a queda da mandíbula de Harry.

Apolline chamou o cavalheiro entre eles.

_" __Bonsoir Monsieur. Connaissez-vous notre Harry?__?__ (_ Boa noite Senhor. Você sabe do nosso Harry? _)"_ ela questionou.

_" __Oui madame._Nous avons eu une rencontre agréable, il ya deux jours._Il est inoubliable__ (_Sim, minha senhora. Tivemos uma reunião agradável há dois dias. Ele é inesquecível _)",_ Rabastan respondeu em francês perfeito.

Apolline ofereceu-lhe um sorriso radiante e se sentou em sua cadeira. Rabastan viu a ligeira saliência que destacou sua gravidez.

"Meu marido se juntara a nós em breve. Você está convidado a compartilhar o jantar com a gente", ela convidou.

"Obrigado.", Rabastan respondeu.

Fleur passou para a cadeira próxima de Harry e um garçom veio com outra cadeira e prato para ela.

"Eu sou Apolline Delacour, estas são minhas filhas Fleur e Gabrielle.", Um homem alto com cabelo louro claro e olhos castanhos se aproximou e Apolline sorriu.

"Meu marido Armand Delacour."

"Rabastan Evrard Graves", ele ofereceu.

"Qualquer a relação com Merton Graves dos 'Weird Sisters'?", Harry perguntou.

"Nada que eu sei", respondeu Rabastan. "Não sei nada sobre a tocar violoncelo."

Harry sorriu e murmurou a Apolline um "obrigado".

"Você disse que não é seu filho", Rabastan sussurrou para Harry.

"Eu não sou. Os Delacour, eles me ajudaram e ainda estão. Devo-lhes muito", Harry disse com carinho. "Ainda assim, quais são as chances de ver você aqui esta noite?"

"Eu acho que a sorte estava do seu lado", Rabastan.

Harry deu um sorriso e se virou para o garçom sobre o pedido.

* * *

Rabastan esperou que Harry falasse com a família. Foi mais tarde naquela noite e o jantar tinha terminado. Rabastan tinha oferecido uma bebida a Harry e Apolline aceitou e "permitiu" que ele vá.

O mais velho bruxo sorriu quando viu o adolescente andar de volta para ele.

"Eu sei um local agradável para aparatar daqui", Rabastan ofereceu seu braço para o adolescente.

Harry sorriu e aceitou. "Isso não foi como eu pensei que eu iria vê-lo novamente", Harry disse a ele.

"Eu estava ocupado nos últimos dois dias, mas eu queria escrever para você em breve. Eu ouso dizer que você esteve em minha mente."

Harry corou, mas o escuro da noite cobria.

"Você sabe, sempre podemos ignorar a bebida", Rabastan sugeriu.

Harry engoliu quando uma mão pousou em sua cintura, puxando-o perto do mais velho como eles continuaram andando. Foi uma noite muito quente, mas Harry sabia que era natural se sentir tão quente como ele fez naquele momento. A mão afastou um pouco e se aproximou mais da bunda de Harry. O adolescente congelou e Rabastan parou de andar, puxando o adolescente contra ele.

"Eu quero te provar agora Harry," Rabastan suspirou.

Harry sentiu um aperto de antecipação. Apesar de sua noite juntos, ele era ainda muito novo para isso.

Rabastan tocou-lhe o queixo e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para que ele pudesse se inclinar para baixo, sem muito esforço de sua parte.

Quando ele foi beijado novamente depois de dois longos dias, Harry gemeu de prazer. Parecia chamar Rabastan sobre como ele puxou o corpo menor contra o dele como Harry colocou uma perna sobre seu quadril, esfregando contra seu corpo. O atrito não ajudar muito o fugitivo de alguma forma. Ele tinha sido quente e incomodado desde a última vez com o rapaz. Tendo este corpo dispostos tão perto dele novamente fez não quero deixar Harry fora de sua cama por dias.

Harry sentiu uma sensação em sua virilha, e quebrou o beijo.

"Vamos pular a bebida", Harry falou ofegante.

Rabastan puxou-o em um beco antes de aparatar os dois para seu quarto de hotel. Ele afastou-se de Harry tempo o suficiente para chutar os sapatos. Ele foi agradavelmente surpreso ao ver Harry já havia tirado sua camisa e estava trabalhando em suas calças.

"Deixe-me ajudar com isso", Rabastan disse tirando as mãos de Harry longe de seu cinto. Ele deixou as palmas das mãos ásperas derrapar sobre o peito liso de Harry. Seu olhar avistou uma cicatriz finta perto de sua clavícula. Ele franziu a testa um pouco, mas sentia aquelas mãos pequenas para alcançar suas calças.

"Não faça isso pequeno", alertou Rabastan. "Quero saborear cada centímetro de você primeiro e depois eu ter você gritando quando estiver preenchendo cada centímetro do seu cú doce."

Harry corou, mas deixou às mãos cair.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte:**

Harry fez uma careta. Seu corpo estava dolorido e todos os seus músculos gritou-lhe com cada movimento que ele fez. Ele sorriu ao ver Rabastan dormir, e seu corpo nu. Ele tirou o lençol fino em algum momento durante a noite e usado apenas o calor do corpo de Harry. Agora que o adolescente estava perto dele acabou não se mexendo um músculo.

Harry mudou-se para o banheiro e começou a tomar uma chuveirada muito necessária.

Ele tinha acabado de ligar a água quando Rabastan se juntou a ele. Ele parecia alerta e decisivamente como um predador.

"Rabastan?"

O homem pegou o sabão e ensaboando espuma em suas palmas.

"Sim?" ele perguntou. Ele tocou os ombros de Harry e massageou-os, e espalhando o sabonete.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Rabastan passou para baixo, sensualmente esfregando as costas e a cintura de Harry, parando perto do bumbum arredondados.

"Bem, lavando-o", respondeu Rabastan. "Vire-se para me encarar."

Harry se virou e ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Alguém já te deu banho antes?" Rabastan perguntou.

"Ah... não", respondeu Harry.

"Então, se divertir."

E Harry fez. Ele gostava das mãos de Rabastan, passou em seu peito e, em seguida, mudou-se para parte de baixo, provocando e seduzindo-o.

"Rabastan..." Harry engasgou quando um dedo entrou nele.

"Você gosta disso?"

"Simmmm."

Rabastan desceu e deu um beijo quente e Harry se derreteu contra ele.

Harry foi apoiado contra a parede e Rabastan moveu suas pernas separadas.

"Você vai gostar deste mais", prometeu o mais velho.

* * *

Kingsley deixou o prédio de aplicação de lei da comunidade mágico de Paris com o sentimento desanimado.

Ninguém tinha ouvido falar, de qualquer atividade de Comensal da Morte na área e ninguém tinha visto Rabastan Lestrange no país. Ainda assim, os aurores locais concordaram em deixá-lo saber se alguma coisa surgiu, oficialmente, é claro. O Auror moreno achou útil e humilhante que até mesmo bruxos estrangeiros sabiam da incompetência de Fudge.

Não havia mais nada que podia fazer na França e decidiu que iria voltar ao seu país natal mais cedo.

* * *

Harry riu como Rabastan tentou ajudar a secar o tufo de cabelos.

"Pode parar!", Disse o adolescente.

"Você está pingando no tapete."

"Então?" Harry perguntou.

Rabastan balançou a cabeça. Harry era demais. Ele tinha mais energia do que ele conseguia. Foi constrangedor realmente.

"Harry? Eu nunca perguntei antes."

O adolescente virou os olhos perguntando a ele. "Pergunte a distância."

"Eu nunca pensei em perguntar antes, mas quantos anos você tem?", o mais velho bruxo perguntou.

"Agora você quer saber?"

"Eu sei que você é menor de idade", disse Rabastan com um estremecimento. Ele sabia que tinha ganhado seu caminho para o inferno muito antes em que ele conheceu Harry. Ainda assim, ele não queria estragar a vida do jovem. Ele tinha coração suficiente para poupar este.

Harry suspirou e se virou para a porta da varanda. Ele tinha sido feliz em ser apenas Harry, mas ele sabia que tinha de responder algumas perguntas, pelo menos. No início de sua estadia com Apolline Delacour a mesma havia sido a única a ajudá-lo a encobrir a cicatriz três vezes amaldiçoado em sua testa, que disse ao mundo quem ele realmente era. Isso era tudo o que tinha realmente. Sem a cicatriz ele não era Harry Potter, o Salvador, mas Harry Potter o adolescente.

"Eu sou 15 agora", disse ele a Rabastan. Harry viu ele se estremecer e senti simpatia por ele.

"Nem mesmo 16", o outro bruxo comentou. "O inferno, aqui vou eu."

"Eu estava e ainda estou disposto", Harry lembrou-lhe. "Tenha certeza de que sua reputação está intacta."

Rabastan bufou com o que saiu da boca do adolescente.

"Eu sou um estudante de Hogwarts, apenas entrando no quinto ano," Harry continuou.

"Basta dizer que você não é um Gryffindor ou um Hufflepuff".

"Aposto que você era um Slytheryn.", Harry riu.

Rabastan sorriu. "Claro. Não há outra casa."

Harry bufou. "Não estou dizendo."

"Um Gryffindor, em seguida," Rabastan decidido.

"Você sabe que todo o verde da madeira de mogno na sala comunal é tão fora de moda."

Rabastan hesitou. "Você foi para sala comunal da Slytheryn.", Era uma afirmação.

Harry sorriu sabendo que ele havia confundido com êxito Rabastan. "Então, nós estamos indo ter sexo outra vez ou você precisar de mim para explicar?"

"Oh, Harry, dificilmente você precisa implorar, mas eu não vou parar se você quiser, você parece tão bom quando você implora", Rabastan sussurrou em seu ouvido quando ele aterrou seu membro meio duro contra o adolescente.

"Deus!", o adolescente engasgou.

"Você está cansado?", Rabastan brincou.

"Eu vou te mostrar o cansaço!", Harry olhou para ele.

Rabastan sorriu.

* * *

**No 12 Grimmauld Place, Grã-Bretanha:**

Kingsley estava morto de cansaço e ele estava um pouco irritado com Dumbledore quando o velho chamou-o para Ordem no momento em que ele pisou na Grã-Bretanha. Ele aparatou para a residência de Londres e encontrou com Moody na entrada. O Auror mais velho acenou para ele e ambos entrou, logo em que a casa apareceu. Sirius Black já estava lutando com o retrato da Sra. Black.

"Desculpe por isso", Lupin disse para os dois. "Vamos passar para a cozinha. Como foi a viagem Kingsley?"

"Exaustão", respondeu o auror.

"Aqueles Lestranges", Moody disse rispidamente. "Eles sempre foram más notícias."

Eles tomaram seus assentos e Kingsley aceitou uma xícara de chá de Molly Weasley. Sirius voltou e sentou ao lado dele. Ele olhou pior agora, quando ele estava na corrida no ano anterior.

"Como você está segurando?" perguntou o homem.

Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Eu só quero Harry aqui em breve.", Ele estudou o Auror. "O que você fez na França?"

"O que você quer dizer?", Kingsley piscava.

"Quem era a moça?" Moody disse de seu outro lado.

"Vocês dois têm mentes muito sujas", Kingsley disse para os dois.

"Toma um para conhecer o outro", respondeu Sirius como Moody gargalhou.

Kingsley balançou a cabeça e se virou para ver Dumbledore. A reunião estava começando.

"Estou feliz de ver todo mundo de novo. Bem-vindo de volta Kingsley. Agora vamos começar essa reunião. Em primeiro lugar na agenda, recuperando Harry de seus parentes. Algum voluntário?"

* * *

**Fim do capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Inglês: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kin

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

"_(francês)"_

'Pensamentos'

**Lua de mel terminando**

**No 4 Privet drive:**

Remus tentou não estremecer com desgosto. Ele nunca gostou dos ares suburbanas trouxas. Ele não tinha nada contra a arquitetura dos trouxas, mas ele odiava como tudo parecia igual. Uma coisa em que os magos eram bons em pé foi para fora do normal. Não houve "normais" em assistentes. Ele encolheu-se quando ele avistou o número quatro. Não foi diferente do que o resto deles.

"É isso," o lobisomem anunciado para o restante.

"Vamos acabar com isso", disse Moody à equipe. O Auror mais velho usou o isqueiro de Dumbledore em que lhe deu e apagaram as luzes. "Tonks", ele gritou.

A bruxa de cabelos rosa lançou um feitiço não verbal "_Alohamora" _'na porta e os membros da Ordem entrou.

"Isso não parece certo", comentou Remus.

"_Lumos!_", Kingsley disse.

Eles foram confrontados com uma casa vazia.

"Acho que estamos em apuros", murmurou Moody.

"Você pensa!" Tonks respondeu.

"Agora não é hora para sarcasmo," Kingsley cortou e ele virou-se para Remus que estava olhando em volta desesperadamente.

Remus estava desesperado como ele usou seus sentidos. "Eu não posso sentir o cheiro Harry!", declarou.

Os outros pareciam ainda mais preocupados.

"Ele provavelmente nunca veio aqui, não desde que ele deixou em setembro passado", comentou Moody.

"Dumbledore precisa saber sobre isso", Vance falou.

"E eu gostaria de saber por que ninguém pensou em acompanhar Harry aqui da estação, especialmente desde que Voldemort retornou," Remus acrescentou, piscando os olhos âmbar.

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

"O meu afilhado não pode estar faltando!" Sirius gritou. Ele estava fora de si. Remus tinha desistido de tentar acalmá-lo e Snape foi sabiamente em ficar calado todo o tempo.

Albus Dumbledore coçou a cabeça. Esta foi uma bagunça muito bem em que havia pousado. Ele tinha sido condenado, muitas vezes sobre sua tendência a confiar nas pessoas. Ele havia sido tolo em pensar que Petúnia tinha deixado de ir o seu rancor. E por ser tão cego tinha decepcionado muita gente, Harry, antes de tudo. A situação era estranhamente familiar ao próprio Tom Riddle.

"Parece que os trouxas foram embora faz tempo," Moody cortou seus pensamentos e se virou para Sirius. "Mesmo os vizinhos foram surpreendidos como foi súbito. Eles devem ter vindo planejando toda esta cena por muito tempo."

Molly começou a discutir com eles e sobre o adolescente desaparecido.

"Eu fiquei para trás e questionei os vizinhos," Tonks falou. "Os Dursley se mudou no dia cinco de setembro do ano passado.".

"Essas pessoas horríveis!" Molly exclamou. Arthur tentou acalmá-la. A revelação só deu Sirius mais para reclamar.

"Se o menino não está com seus parentes, então onde ele está?" Moody perguntou.

"O Lord das Trevas não tê-lo", Snape falou. "Isso eu tenho certeza.".

"Ele escreveu para Rony ou Hermione?" Dumbledore perguntou a Molly e Arthur.

Ambos os Weasley abanaram a cabeça.

"Não que eu saiba", respondeu Arthur.

"Ron tem se queixado que talvez seus parentes tenham mantido Hedwig bloqueada novamente," Molly resmungou.

"Isso nos deixa sem respostas", Moody disse rispidamente.

Dumbledore franziu a testa. Seus olhos pareciam tristes, mas houve uma centelha de raiva e determinação neles. "Eu posso lidar com Petúnia. Veja se você pode encontrar Harry. Posso lhe emprestar um livro sobre feitiços de rastreamento raros." Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

**Residência dos Delacour:**

Gabrielle conseguiu encontrar Harry em seu quarto. O adolescente estava acariciando sua coruja. O pássaro de pelagem na cor branco neve estava sentada perto da janela e excitada com o carinho e amor que estava recebendo.

"_Bonjour_", ela tocou.

Harry voltou sua atenção para ela.

"Venha", ele acenou.

"Eu não vi você muito, Harry", a menina fez beicinho quando ela subiu na cama e se sentou de frente para ele.

"Eu sei, minha culpa," Harry disse a ela.

Hedwig batia as asas e foi para a menina mais nova. Gabrielle sorriu e acariciou ela. "Ela é bonita", ela balbuciou. A coruja ficou sob seus cuidados e louvores. Ela fez o sorriso de Harry aparecer.

"Ela gosta de você", comentou Harry.

"_Qu'elle est intelligente!_ (Ela é tão inteligente!)_", _Gabrielle murmurou. Hedwig bicou e ela voou para fora da janela. A jovem bruxa se virou para Harry. "Eu estou indo para o cinema".

"Sua escolha", o adolescente disse a ela. Ele sentiu estava negligenciando ela. Ele tinha sido demasiado absorto em Rabastan e ele raramente tinha tempo para ela. Apolline, Armand e Fleur podiam vê-los noites quando ele voltou mesmo atrasado. Mas Gabrielle estava sempre dormindo tão tarde. "Dê-me um par de minutos para ficar pronto ok?".

A bruxinha assentiu. "Você paga", ela disse-lhe autoritária.

Não havia como negar a ela.

Harry riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Claro".

Rabastan entrou em seu apartamento de hotel. Ele tropeçou em uma camisa descartada e reconheceu sendo de Harry. Pegou-o com um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. O menino era preguiçoso e desleixado. Antes de Azkaban iria irritá-lo além de palavras. Agora ele não era louco. Ele realmente gostou. Ele parou e percebeu o quanto era doce e sexy seu primeiro e duradouro relacionamento, em pouco de um mês com Harry. Era patético para um homem de sua idade, mas sua vida não era normal.

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida por um grito abafado. Ele olhou para cima e viu uma coruja na varanda. Foi batendo nas portas de vidro. Ele reconheceu o pássaro e seu rosto escureceu.

Com dois passos ele chegou à janela. A coruja permaneceu imóvel como ele recebeu a carta e depois voou, não esperando uma resposta.

_Evrard,_

_Por que diabos você não entrou em contato comigo? Tem sido um mês!_

_Espero que você esteja gostando, enquanto você pode, porque nosso querido chefe está perto de nos chamar todos de volta._

_Esteja pronto, irmãozinho. Será um ano movimentado._

_R._

Rabastan fez uma careta e amassou a carta.

Foi à primeira semana de agosto, quando Harry sentiu um pouco nostálgico. Isso não era para dizer que ele perdeu seus parentes. Mas ele perdeu Sirius e seus amigos. Ele se sentia culpado, mas colocá-los para fora de sua mente durante semanas a fio. Mas ele estava tão contente com a vida com os Delacour. Eles haviam tomado mais cuidados com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa. Fleur era a irmã mais velha mandona, Armand a figura estoica que furtou quando as mulheres tornaram-se muito, Gabrielle a garota bonita que ele queria proteger e, finalmente, Apolline, aquela que levou em cuidados para o seu crescimento, tentou desfazer o que poderia partir do de seus parentes e Voldemort tinha feito. E então houve Rabastan. Merlin! O homem era uma ótima distração. Ele corou quando pensou como o mais velho mago foi duas vezes de idade fez esquecer tudo o resto. Ele ainda questionou quando ele se atreveu a ir até lá, como um homem que ele mesmo considerou um adolescente magrelo como ele como seu amante.

Ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e sua pena.

"Aqui vai tudo", ele sussurrou.

Foi um tempo depois que Apolline estava andando pela sala e notou a porta aberta e viu que ele está amarrando o pergaminho na perna de Edwiges.

"Escrevendo para seus amigos?" ela perguntou.

Harry viu a sua coruja decolar. Ele se virou e viu a bruxa bondosa. "Eu acho que foi isso que eu fiz."

"Deve ter sido," ela concordou. Harry mostrou-lhe o assento ela tomou em gratidão.

"Você está bem? Você parece cansada."

"Eu não sou tão jovem como eu costumava ser. Esta gravidez é difícil para mim. Mas vale a pena cada minuto", disse ela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Por que você não me faz escrever mais cedo?" Harry perguntou a ela.

"Eu não sou um adulto muito bom", admitiu Apolline. "Minhas meninas são meus amigos em primeiro e depois minhas filhas. Eu não sou sua mãe. Eu não posso te dizer o que fazer. Além disso, eu pensei que você precisava de algum tempo para se recuperar. O que a aqueles trouxas fizeram com você... Eu não acho que eles devem mesmo ser chamados de seus parentes. Isso foi cruel, meu querido menino. Ninguém deve fazer isso. Não se esqueça Harry. "

"Obrigado", Harry disse a ela.

"Você é bem-vinda."

Rabastan viu como Harry dançou ao som da música. Ele tinha decidido não ficar naquela noite. O adolescente era tudo para sair e Rabastan o levou para recepção do seu hotel e o clube era o lugar certo.

"Junte-se!" o adolescente gritou por cima da música.

Rabastan levantou-se e juntou-se com Harry na pista de dança.

"Hey," Harry sorriu. Ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Rabastan e seduzindo-o. "Você está com problemas."

"Então você", o assistente respondeu.

"Setembro está perto..."

"Apenas um mês de distância," Rabastan cortou.

Harry tocou seu rosto robusto diante dele. "Muito em breve".

"Talvez eu tenha que deixar a França em breve," Rabastan disse. "Vamos apenas nos divertir."

Harry apenas beijou-o e ele respondeu. Ele assumiu o controle e saqueou sua língua dentro da boca doce e gostou muito do sabor, tentando memorizar o gosto e canto da boca que vicia. Harry gemeu e se esfregou contra ele e Rabastan agarrou e manteve-o, fazendo com que o adolescente se contorcer por ter negado o seu alívio.

"Estamos no meio de uma multidão", o bruxo das trevas disse quando quebrou o beijo e olhou para Harry.

"Eu não me importo", Harry sussurrou e atacou sua boca novamente.

Ele foi incapaz de se controlar, mas Rabastan não deixou escapar o controle dele. Ele puxou de volta para respirar e gemeu com a forma como Harry olhou. Ele realmente poderia levá-lo ali mesmo.

"Merlin! eu amo o jeito de seu gosto", o assistente disse para o adolescente. "Você me deixa fora da minha mente."

Harry fez um barulho na garganta e atacou novamente. Desta vez ele passou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Rabastan e ficou lá.

"Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim", ele exigiu dele.

Rabastan engoliu em seco e pegou sua varinha. Ele lançou um encanto "Aviso-não-me-note" sobre eles, ele aparatou eles para seu quarto de hotel.

Harry se afastou o suficiente para desatar o cinto. Rabastan ajudou a tirá-lo. Quando ele se cansou ele usou sua varinha para desaparecer suas roupas.

"Muito melhor", ele murmurou antes de beijar o pescoço do adolescente. Assim com toda a luxúria e paixão deixou e Harry riu, sentindo cócegas.

Rabastan notado fez isso de novo, deleitando-se da alegria de seu amante.

"Pare com isso!" o adolescente riu quando ele foi beijado no pescoço.

"Você é delicada", afirmou Rabastan. Ele amava como os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"Você não ousaria".

"Oh, amor. Você vai descobrir que ouso um monte de coisas", Rabastan ronronou.

"Agrade-me e eu nunca vou dormir com você de novo!" Harry declarou. Ele estava deitado e ambos sabiam, mas o adolescente foi agarrando em seus braços.

Mas Rabastan decidiu que ele adorava ouvir o riso saudável e alegre. Ele poderia ter Harry contorcendo-se um pouco mais tarde, apesar da ameaça ociosa do adolescente. Por enquanto ele só começou a fazer Harry a rir.

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Remus entrou na cozinha e os adolescentes notificaram a ele que o jantar foi servido. Estavam todos bastante suaves, uma vez que souberam que Harry estava faltando Sirius, acima de tudo. Ele pode ser visto deprimido ao redor da casa quando ele não estava se escondendo no sótão com Bicuço.

"Você precisa de ajuda para colocar mesa, Molly?" o lobisomem perguntou a matriarca Weasley.

"Não", ela disse e acenou sua varinha sobre a panela do caldo.

"Eu tenho", respondeu Hermione. Ela estava ajudando a definir o quadro.

"São um monte de pratos", comentou Remus.

"Severo e Tonks estão visitando. E Kingsley vai ficar para o jantar", respondeu Molly. "Você pode chamar Sirius para baixo?"

"Eu vou chegar a isso", respondeu Remus. Ele saiu da cozinha e foi para o sótão. "Sirius?"

Ele ouviu o rangido no chão, mas não obteve resposta. Ele entrou com um suspiro. Seu amigo da escola foi uma visão terrível. Parecia que ele tinha estado a chorar novamente.

"Oh, Sirius," o lobisomem disse suavemente. Ele foi e sentou ao lado de seu amigo.

"Eu perdi Harry," Sirius sussurrou.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo novamente", Remus disse.

"Quem fez isso Moony? Que família abandona uma criança doce como Harry?"

Remus ficou quieto. "Vamos lá. Não debruçar sobre isso. Depois de encontrá-lo você pode perguntar a ele o que quiser. Ok? Agora vamos preparar e jantar, passar fome não vai fazer bem. Ele vai perguntar quando Harry retornar. "

Sirius deu uma risada seca, mas não achou graça.

"E Padfoot? Comporte-se. Snape acabou de chegar para o jantar hoje à noite", alertou Remus.

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas um brilho de seu amigo calá-lo.

"Bom garoto. Agora vamos limpa-lo."

"Eu não sou um cachorro!" Sirius reclamou.

Remus ignorou seus protestos e calmamente se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Hermione se sentou ao lado de Ron enquanto ela comia. Gina estava do outro lado, sendo sombria e silenciosa. Os gêmeos tentou iluminar o ambiente com suas piadas habituais e brincadeiras, mas não foi muito eficaz.

"Eu estou cheio", Sirius murmurou.

Hermione deixou cair o garfo e Ron suspirou.

"Hedwig!" ambos gritou.

Aquela palavra tinha deixado toda mesa barulhenta.

Hermione chegou à coruja. Hedwig foi afrontado na mesa e deixou a bruxa desarmar a carta de sua perna.

"É de Harry!" a Gryffindor de cabelos espesso exclamou.

Suas palavras fizeram um silencio na cozinha.

"Eu vou chamar Dumbledore," Snape levantou-se da mesa.

Hermione arrancou a fita fora e examinou a carta. Ron se inclinou sobre seu ombro tentando ler ao mesmo tempo.

"_Oi gente!"_

"Isso é tudo o que ele tem a dizer?" Hermione resmungou um pouco irritada com o endereço casual. Ainda assim, o alívio que sentiu ao ver a escrita familiar foi inundando.

"_Agora, antes de ficar todos chateados e com raiva, eu estou bem, bem melhor do que isso. Estou me sentindo ótimo!_

_Os Dursley nunca vieram me pegar. No entanto outra pessoa fez._

_Prometem não ficarem com raiva agora. Eu não sei como dizer isso e Hermione se isso ajudar já fiz minha lição de casa. "_

Ron bufou e algumas pessoas sorriam.

"_Estou na França "_

O resto da carta foi esquecido quando todos os presentes gritavam: "França"

**Fim do capítulo**


End file.
